She hurt me, Dad
by TroubledxEyes
Summary: I just love the relatioship between these two. So, I think this should have happened. Also, a finchel shipper for the little part in their.


She hurt me, dad

Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything : (

Finn Hudson didn't know where he was going, he just kept on walking. How could they do that to me. I loved her, I loved Drizzle and I was prepared to give up my life to support love and take care of them. But, then the rug was pulled right out from under me. I mean what if Rachel hadn't of told me. What if they just kept on right till the competition, they probably would have kept on letting me make a fool of my self. I mean sure Rachel told me I'm pretty sure because of her own reasons, but at least she told me. Plus, I probably couldn't of taken it if **she **had kept it from me. I mean Quinn and Puck keeping it from me hurt like hell and trust me the pain I felt from the whole glee club keeping it from is a type of pain I never ever want to experience again. I mean they were like a family to me and family isn't supposed to do things like that to each other. So, I hadn't even realized but somehow after saving sectionals and winning first place I just started walking and kept on walking. No, I have no idea where my feet are taking me. I just know that they are taking me somewhere. Hopefully somewhere anywhere away from Quinn, Puck and baby Drizzle. Finally after what seems like forever alone just walking the street I wind up in front of a house. I might as well see who lives here. I mean the house seems familiar enough. Plus, I don't think I can walk anymore, my feet are so tired. So, I start knocking on the door and I wait for somebody to come answer. I hope they hurry up because it's starting to get really cold outside and I just noticed that I'm shivering and I don't have my jacket. "Nice Going, Finn, Give yourself Hypo-whatever the thing it is when you freeze to death." I' am about to knock again when whoever lives here opens the door. "Finn ?" Mr. Schue, so I guess that's where my feet took me. "Are you okay?" Yeah, I know it's a dumb question, the poor kid looks like hell and with every right. I mean his best friend and his girlfriend had a baby that they let him fall in love with and care for and sing to. I remember when he told me when Quinn was pregnant. He admitted that he was so scared and panicked and worried. All I could do was let him cry on my shoulder, rub his back and give him the advice he so desperately needed. "Ummm, nnnot rrreally." He manages to get this out and without a second thought, I wrap my arms around him and pull him inside and the minute his head touches my shoulder, I get a little worried, it's kind of hot and I'm thinking it's probably just that's from crying. "shh, Shh, it's okay, it's going to be okay, everything's going to be okay, Shh, Shh." I'm rubbing circles up and down his back, it's what my mom and dad used to do when I was upset so I'm hoping it will help now. "I really loved her." I know, buddy, I know, I'm sorry." Will is hoping that this is helping. "She was my baby girl, I was going to be a daddy." He says this with such love and it is all just making him cry harder. I know the feeling he has. The feeling of utter loss and despair. That and the feeling of anger and loss, betrayal and you just want to sit and cry your eyes out. "Finn, Buddy, I'm sorry, but you have got to calm down, I know that this hurts and hurts bad, but if you don't calm down, you're going to get yourself sick." Will said still rubbing his back and trying to get him to calm down. "I'm sorry, it just hurts so much." Finn said trying to stop, he knew he should. He shivered involuntarily and realized he was still cold. He was warming up though and his head was starting to pound so he should probably stop. "Shh, Finn, that's it breathe, it's okay." He continued to repeat this as Finn's sobs started to die down and eventually just turned to sniffles and some lone tears. "See, now don't you feel better." Will said reassuringly "Yeah, I'm sorry for coming like this in the middle of the night and I'm sorry for doing this to you again." Finn said as he tried to keep his breathing under control. "Doing what ?, Crying, hurting, wanting some comfort, It's okay Finn, we all need a shoulder to cry on sometimes and if you want me to be yours that's fine." Will said as he pulled out of their embrace and looked Finn in the eyes. They were bloodshot and watery and looked kind of glazed over. "Are you okay, now ?" Will asked concernedly "Feeling better now, I'm just a little cold." For the first time Will took register of how utterly cold Finn's skin was. "God, you're freezing, how long were you out there without a jacket ?" Will said his eyes wide as he guided Finn to the couch in his living room. "Umm, sometime after you left I guess." Finn confessed with another shiver and he started to sneeze. "Jeez, Finn you probably caught a cold, why didn't you have a jacket ?" Will asked as he grabbed a blanket from a hall closet and pulled it around Finn's shoulders. He sat next to him on the couch and started to rub his hands up and down both sides of the blanket in an attempt to warm Finn up more. "I guess I left it behind in the choir room or somewhere." He said as he tried to hold in a cough. "Hey, I'm going to go get something for your cold." Will said as he went into the bathroom. Now, it's just a small cold so what should I give him Will thought to himself. Probably just some Tylenol will work okay. With the Tylenol and a cup of water he made his way back into the living room. Finn had snuggled himself deep into the side of the couch and had the blanket wrapped tight around his shoulders. "Hey, I got you some Tylenol and some water." Will said as he sat himself down on the couch and handed them to Finn. "Thanks." Finn said as he downed the pills and water in one swift motion. "Now, why don't we talk." Will suggested. "Their isn't a lot to talk about, you pretty much know everything, everybody pretty much knows everything and they all knew before me." Finn said and looked down at his hands in his lap. "Finn, I know that it hurts but I want to hear your version of what happened and who knows maybe it will help you feel better to talk about it." Will said with a small smile. "Okay, well I guess it happened when I was stupid enough to believe Quinn's story about the hot tub, I mean it can't all be Quinn's fault like Puck said I was stupid enough to believe it, I mean I was shocked and I was scared but then I started to see it as a good thing. I mean how can you see a baby girl as a bad thing. Then Kurt helped me by telling me I should sing, so I sang to my baby girl and I really saw myself as a dad. But, then Rachel came and told me that all of it had been a lie and at first yeah I was hurt that Quinn and Puck were keeping that from me. But, it hurt even more to know that the whole glee club had been keeping it from me. I mean I thought that glee club had a bond like family you know and then to only have Rachel be the one to tell me, I just wanted to hit somebody, so beating Puck like that seemed like a good idea at the time. But, after that all I felt was sad and I wanted to sit home and cry like a girl." Finn said with a long, deep breath that turned into a really bad cough that seemed to last forever. "you're right Finn, family isn't supposed to keep stuff like that from each other, they aren't supposed to cause you this kind of pain." Will agreed and started to notice the tears glisten in Finn's eyes again. He knew that it would just make him sick so he threw an arm around his shoulders to calm him down. "They kept it a secret because they thought I wouldn't compete if I knew." Finn said sounding hurt. "I know they thought that their reasons were just but they weren't but think of the position they were in, would you of wanted any of them to tell you ?" Will asked with some knowing. "No, I wanted to Quinn to be able to tell me before any of this happened." Finn said and then he froze and looked at Will with his eyes wide and a hint of panic in them. "Oh, I know what that means, come on." he hurried them both up and ran their way into the bathroom. Finn immediately dropped to his knees and threw up anything that had been put into his stomach all day. Will just sat there and patted his back and helped him up when he was finished. "I'm sorry, Mr. Schue, I don't know why that just happened, but I think that I'll just go on home now, okay, but, um, thanks for all this you know." Finn said as he stood to get up and his legs wobbled dangerously they were about to give out. Mr. Schue noticed this immediately grabbed an arm to steady him. "You okay ?" Will asked with a what seemed like paternal concern. "Yeah, everything kind of went black for a little bit." Finn said calmly. "That doesn't sound to good, why don't you go sit down and I'll get you some water, okay ?" Will said as he guided him back to the couch. "No, it's okay, really, I'm fine, I should go, my mom is probably freaking out." Finn said as he sat on the couch. "Hey, let's make a deal you sit and have some water, then call your mom, kay." Will said persuasively "Okay, but I'm really as fine as I am going to be for a while." Finn said as he thought of how any of this mess he called his life now would play out. "Here." Mr. Schue said as he handed him a cup of water. "Thanks" Finn said with a smile. "I mean for all of this, I know you probably didn't expect any of this when you signed up to lead a glee club." Finn said with a laugh. "I can't say that I did but this has been a wonderful experience." Will said and with a laugh put his hand on Finn's knee. "It has definitely been a little more crazy than I expected with Rachel, Sue and a baby and Puck and Mercedes." Mr. Schue said as Finn laid his head on his shoulder. "Actually, if you think about it, all of it has been kind of crazy, in a good way though." Will said and they both started to laugh. "But. I loved it all the same, watching all of you, the look on your face when you get a song perfect or master a dance move. The way your faces would light up, it made all the obstacles worth it." Mr. Schue said with as much sincerity as possible. "You know what Mr. Schue, You've told me everything I've needed to hear and you have been great for my breakdown hear, so thanks." Will was getting choked up. "It's no problem, how about you call your mom now." Will said as he handed his cell to Finn. "Hey mom, no, stop screaming, I'm fine, yes, no I haven't been kidnapped, yes I am coming home, okay bye." Finn concluded as he handed Mr. Schue back his phone. "Do you need a ride ?" Will asked "No thanks, Rachel is going to give me a ride." Mr. Schue gave him a confused look. With a laugh Finn said, "She was with my mom and demanded that I let her give me a ride. They both laughed as Mr. Schue walked him to the door. Rachel flashed her lights from outside. "I don't want to keep her waiting." Finn said "No, you probably don't." As, he watched Finn walk outside and give Rachel a hug, he was hit with this burst of paternal pride. He was so proud that Finn was able to work through all of this and keep his chin up. He Didn't know what would've happened if the kid had left Glee. He know he didn't want to find out. Right now, Will Schuester was just glad he had Finn Hudson in his life.


End file.
